Sabretooth
Victor Creed / Sabretooth * Alex Power - Enemy: they battle during the Mutant Massacre (Power Pack #27) * Angel - Enemy: '' Angel is there when Sabretooth is "killed" at X-Mansion (X-Factor #39), and they battle in Worthington Industries (X-Men Unlimited #17) * Apocalypse - they briefly meet in the Morlock Alley (X-Factor #10) * Artie Maddicks - ''Enemy: Sabretooth tries to kill him in X-Factor #10 * Banshee - he helped handling Sabretooth when he was in the mansion (X-Men #2.28) * Beast - Enemy: X-Factor first clash with Sabretooth in the Alley (#10), and X-Men held him in the mansion (X-Men #2.33) - Ally: with X-Factor Sabretooth liberated Beast in Onslaught (X-Factor #126) * Bishop - X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.38) * Boom-Boom - they meet when Sabretooth is held in the X-Mansion (X-Force #44, Wolverine #92-95) * Caliban - Enemy: Sabretooth tries to kill him in X-Factor #10 * Callisto - Enemy: she is there when he attacks the X-Mansion (X-Men #213), although he may not have seen her * Cannonball - Enemy: they clash in the ruins of the X-Mansion (New Mutants #75), and Sam is also present there when Creed is held captured (X-Force #44, Wolverine #93) * Carol Danvers - they once clashed in the streets of Washington (retold in Wolverine #minus1) * Charles Xavier - X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.28-2.33) * Colossus - Enemy: X-Men and Marauders battle during Inferno (#240-243) * Cyclops - Enemy: X-Factor first clash with Sabretooth in the Alley (#10), and X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.28-33) * Dazzler - Enemy: X-Men and Marauders battle during Inferno (#240-243) * Forge - first hears about Forge from Wolverine (W #90), soon they both become members of X-Factor (#123-136). Nickname: "Boss Man" (X-Factor #133 and 135) * Franklin Richards - Enemy: they battle during the Mutant Massacre (Power Pack #27) * Gambit - Enemy: they collided in the past in Paris and again at the X-Mansion (X-Men #2.33) - Ally: apparently Remy had been the link between Sinister and the Marauders (X-Men UL #18) * Guardian - Guardian is studying Sabretooth's physiology when he is held in Westchester (Wolverine #91-95) * Havok - Enemy: Creed and Marauders observe Havok in New Mexico (X-Men #219), and they do battle during Inferno (#240-243) and Onslaught (X-Factor #125) * Hercules - they are both captured and brought to Colosseum for Battletide (BT #1) * Iceman - Enemy: Iceman first clashes with Sabretooth in the Alley (X-Factor #10) * Iron-Man - in the Brotherhood they discuss Stark several times (All-New X-Men #9, 12) * Jack Power - Enemy: they battle during the Mutant Massacre (Power Pack #27) * Jean Grey - Enemy: ''Jean is there when Sabretooth is "killed" at X-Mansion (X-Factor #39), and X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.28-33). Nickname: "Red" (X-Men #2.28) * Jubilee - X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.33) * Julie Power - ''Enemy: they battle during the Mutant Massacre (Power Pack #27) * Katie Power - Enemy: they battle during the Mutant Massacre (Power Pack #27) * Leech - Enemy: Sabretooth tries to kill him in X-Factor #10 * Longshot - Enemy: their teams clash in San Francisco (X-Men #222) and during Inferno (#240-243) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: the Marauders seek to kill Madelyne (X-Men #221) * Magik - Enemy: they clash in the ruins of the X-Mansion (New Mutants #75) * Magneto - Enemy: they battle at the X-Mansion (X-Men #213) * Maria Hill - Mystique impersonates Hill to get the two of them into Ryker's in All-New X-Men #9 * Marrow - Marrow was present when Marauders massacred the Morlocks (X-Men UL #18) * Mastermind - Creed knows about the father of Lady Mastermind (e.g. All-New X-Men #12) * Mirage - Enemy: they clash in the ruins of the X-Mansion (New Mutants #75) * Mister Sinister - Sabretooth was employed in Sinister's Marauders (from before X-Men #212 to #243) * Moira MacTaggert - she helped handling Sabretooth when he was in the mansion (X-Men #2.28) * Multiple Man - they join forces through the X-Factor team (#129) * Mystique - they once had an affair and she bore his child, also members of X-Factor (#123-136) and a new Brotherhood (from All-New X-Men #8) * Nick Fury - they once clashed in the streets of Washington (retold in Wolverine #minus1) * Nightcrawler - a Sabretooth model is used in a Danger Room construct (X-Men #2.103) * Polaris - Lorna becomes leader of Marauders while possessed (X-Men #219-243), later both are members of X-Factor (#123-136). Nickname: "Greeny" (X-Factor #135) * Psylocke - Enemy: they battle at the X-Mansion (X-Men #213) and during Inferno (#240-243), and she helped handling Sabretooth when he was in the mansion (#2.28) * Pyro - Pyro is arrested by X-Factor (#130) * Rogue - Enemy: X-Men and Marauders battle many times (#213-243), and she helps handling him when he is at the mansion (#2.28-2.33) * Sebastian Shaw - Sabretooth is manipulated by Shaw in his plot in X-Men UL #17 * Shadowcat - Enemy: Sabretooth threatens to kill Kitty (Wolverine #90), he almost kills her at the wedding of Viper and Wolverine (W #126), although they then battle The Hand (#127-128), later X-Men and Brotherhood battle at Stark Resilient industries (All-New X-Men #13). Nicknames: "Nasty Little Kittycat" and "Pretty-Kitty" (Wolverine #126), "Little Kitty Shadowcat" (#127), "Shadykitty" (#128) * Shatterstar - they meet at the X-Mansion where Sabretooth is held (X-Force #44) * Spider-Woman (JD) - they meet as they both battle The Hand in Madripoor (Wolverine #128) * Storm - Enemy: they battle at the X-Mansion (X-Men #213) and during Inferno (#240-243), and she is there when he is held at the X-mansion (#2.28-2.33) * Strong Guy - they meet through X-Factor (#135) * Sunspot - Enemy: they clash in the ruins of the X-Mansion (New Mutants #75) * Tessa - Tessa witnesses a Sabretooth model used in a Danger Room construct (X-Men #2.103) * Trish Tilby - Creed watches her show from Westchester (Wolverine #89) * Valerie Cooper - members of X-Factor (#123-136) * Vindicator - she is studying Sabretooth's physiology when he is held in Westchester (Wolverine #91-95) * Viper - Enemy: Sabretooth attacks the wedding of Viper and Wolverine (W #126) - Ally: Mystique's Brotherhood meet with Viper/Hydra to buy Madripoor (All-New X-Men #13) * Warlock - Enemy: they clash in the ruins of the X-Mansion (New Mutants #75) * Wild Child - members of X-Factor (#123-136). Nickname: "Wildboy" (X-Factor #126), "Ugly" (#128-135) * Wolfsbane - Enemy: they clash in the ruins of the X-Mansion (New Mutants #75) * Wolverine - Enemy: arch enemy - Ally: they used to work together. Nicknames: "Shrimp" (X-Men #212), "Short-stuff" (Wolverine #93), "Midget" (All-New X-Men #13)